Front For Friendship
by Prettygurlprincess
Summary: One innocent night out turned into a troubled one, causing the law to be involved. Fortunately, Sakura takes the blame for what Sasuke did wrong and saves him from jail time. But now he owes her big time for the mess he put her through. Will their friendship still fly high or will this one immature, & foolish night burn everything they have?
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first story I've written, so go easy on me 'kay? I'm trying to explore my creative mind, and I want to write something different than everyone else. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Big shout out to my bestie Matt for helping me through this !

*** Oh & just a warning… There will be graphical sexual content in future chapters, so mature readers only! Now onto the summary! :D

**Summary:** Sasuke & Sakura have been best friends since they were 5. Now 12 years later they are closer than ever. But one immature night, Sasuke does some illegal things which threaten jail time. Fortunately, Sakura takes the blame for him saving him from being sent behind bars. Since Sakura is a favored person in town, she gets off easy with just community service but her reputation has been destroyed. Now Sasuke owes her big time, so she decides to make a deal with him by making him do and get her whatever she wants, they agreed to make this deal last for 5 years so they would be even after all she had to go through. At first he is fine with it, But when he gets tired of listening to every command, Sasuke starts to rebel, causing her to blackmail and torture him, claiming if he doesn't comply she will tell the truth and send him away. After just 6 months into it their friendship ends, but the deal doesn't. Will their friendship ever come back to life or will this one stupid mistake ruin what they once had forever?

Okie Dokie, NOW we can get to the story! :3

Enjoy darlings ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Front For Friendship**

_Her heart was racing, sweat beads were forming on her unusually large forehead. _

_She was hoping the consequences wouldn't be too bad. _

_She turned her head slightly, glancing at the raven haired boy once, then twice._

_He was staring intently at her, watching her like a hawk. _

_She gulped loudly, and it was clear to see she was shaking. She tried to relax, and took a long, deep breath. Unfortunately that didn't calm her nerves. _

_She lowered her head, pink bubblegum locks covering the sides of her face. Then the judge's words started filling her ears. _

_This was it, he was discussing her punishment. She felt incredibly guilty, but why? She didn't do anything wrong… Besides lie to the law about what really happened that foolish night._

'_How could I let myself get involved in this dreadful mess?' The nervous pink headed girl thought._

_With a loud __**Bang**__ on the wood, the case was dismissed. As everyone silently got up to exit the room, a silent tear fell from the girls eye, because she had realized…_

_Her sweet, innocent reputation had just been ripped away from her like a bandaid, but the worst part was… she was innocent the whole time. _

_From now on, nobody would see her as the good girl she really was. The gentle, caring and sincere Sakura Haruno was now known as a betraying, mistrusting, and menacing…__**Criminal.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I hope y'all enjoyed chappie one ! I'll try to stay updated with this story as much as possible, but I got a lot of schoolwork & other events, but my head is full of ideas for this story. So anyways chapter 2 here we goooo !

Thank you all for reading :3

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto**

~ PrettyGurlPrincess

***RIIIIIING***

"Ugh! Finally!" Sakura said as she stood up from her seat. She stretched her arms and then grabbed her books and backpack and headed out the classroom.

She was at her locker now, putting her heavy Chemistry textbook away when a certain Uchiha walked up to her. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck, and it sent chills all the way down her spine. She glanced in the locker mirror and saw him staring back at her.

"Hey Sasuke, have fun in class?" She started, trying to make conversation while putting clear lip gloss on, giving her lips a juicy shine.

"Hn. Always." He said while watching her glide the thin brush along her bottom lip, and then the top. Then with a quick smoosh of her lips together, she closed the locker and completely turned around to face him.

He had to admit, he did think she was pretty attractive, but he was also aware that they were just friends, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that. But when she had turned around, he couldn't help but check her out a bit.

Her long, vibrant pink hair was in tight, sexy curls. For her outfit, she was wearing a neon pink see through, long sleeved, buttoned up blouse with a black cami-top underneath. Along with that was a pair of navy blue jeans that fit her just right. And for the shoes, she was wearing a pair of glittery black sandals that screamed fabulous. Ino would most definitely be impressed.

Sasuke was wearing a gray v-neck shirt that fit a little tighter to his chest, which ultimately resulted in showing his 6-pack through the thin material. Going along with it was a pair of loosely fit black jeans and some dark gray tennis shoes.

Sasuke knew he looked good, but he didn't really care much for all the girls fawning over him. Hell even the teachers would steal glances at him, checking out his sexy abs, and nice ass. He didn't pay much attention to it though, instead he would just walk on by without so much a glance in any girls direction.

… But Sakura, well Sakura was different, she was the only exception. The reason why is because their families were very close and she wasn't an immature fangirl when she was around him. Now fangirls he cannot tolerate, and he thought that one day Sakura would become like that, actually that was one of his fears, but surprisingly she didn't. She always acted like he wasn't all that but he wondered if she was just putting up a front. He wouldn't dare try to discuss that with her because then it would make everything awkward, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to their friendship.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and said, "You ready to go Sakura?"

Said girl then nodded and replied, "Yup, let's go."

They made their way out of the front doors of the high school and into the bright shining sun outdoors.

As they were walking on the sidewalk Sakura couldn't help but ask, "So… why are we walking home instead of riding in your car?"

"It's in the shop getting detailed, and we're not going home." Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

At that response, Sakura glanced over at him and wondered where they would be going off to now.

She then sighed and said, "The amount of money you put into that car… It's gotta be worth more than my own house by now!"

At this he chuckled a bit and glanced over at her.

"Well, Uchiha's gotta have the best of everything, didn't you know?"

"Yeah I knew that, but damn Sasuke, you blow away money like it's nothing!"

"Hn. Well I have plenty of it so no worries." He said looking back ahead.

"Well of course you don't have to worry about it you little stuck up prince, you can get anything you want, when you want. But in the real world it's a struggle for all of us poor people."

"Okay just stop talking, you'll give me a headache." He said, then he picked up his pace.

"Fine, hmph!" She said, then she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes as she kept walking, but in about 30 seconds she would realize that was a bad idea to close them.

***SMACK***

She walked right into the streetlight pole. She stumbled back a few feet holding her head.  
"Ah! Ow!" She shouted while feeling the small bump forming on her forehead. Then she heard a light laugh and looked in the direction it was coming from.

Of course, Sasuke was standing there laughing at what just happened, and he laughed a bit more at the glare she gave him. It was indeed funny.

Finally he settled down and said, "You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but now my head hurts a bit." Sakura said, her hand still resting on the bump.

"Well that ought to teach ya not to walk with your eyes closed, silly. Let me see it."

She then sighed and removed her delicate hand from her large forehead, and sure enough there was big knot right smack dab in the center.

"That's a nice goose egg you got there Sak." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh jeez, thanks for the compliment Sasuke." She was becoming irritated with him now.

"Pfft, it's still not nearly as big as your whole forehead though." He knew that she would get pissed at him for saying that, but seeing her angry amused him. 

"Ugh! You're an ass! You could've warned me!" She was glaring at him again, and he had a small smile on his face now.

"Yeah I could have, but I wanted to see how the scene would play out, it was very funny, just like I expected." He was thinking back at how the pole made a vibrating sound when she slammed into it, and her attitude was making it even funnier.

"Whatever. Can we just go… wait, where are we going anyways?" She said starting to walk again, making sure she walked around the pole this time.

Sasuke was following right behind her. "We're going to the clubhouse, I have something to show you."

At that, she stopped and turned around to face him. She was looking at him with confusion in her bright emerald eyes and her eyebrows were furrowed. "Why would we go there? What are you going to show me?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? It's a surprise." He replied walking right past her.

"Well I just like to be well informed of everything before it happens." She stated while half-jogging to catch up with him.

The clubhouse was where they spent their days together as little kids. It was located an equal distance from both of their houses, but it was quite a walk in the woods to get there. They did all kinds of activities in there when they were younger. It was full of a lot of toys, and it had a big easel where they drew all sorts of sloppy paintings.

Of course as they grew older, the clubhouse had changed. All the toys were thrown out, and so were the paintings they created.

The toy chest was replaced with a mini-fridge, and a small TV took the place of the easel. There was a long sofa in the center of the big room, and that was pretty much it.

As Sasuke and Sakura started to approach the woods, Sakura had started to complain.

"I better not get any ticks on me, ew those things creep me out!"

"Sakura stop complaining, it's a clear path there." Sasuke had told her.

The rest of the walk there was silent but Sakura couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She had a gut feeling that what Sasuke was about to show her wouldn't be very pleasant. Part of her wanted to turn around and take off the other way, while the other part was curious to find out what this 'surprise' was. Unfortunately for her, the curious side of her had won. So she continued to tag along beside him as they finally approached the door of the small building.

It looked run-down, with ivy growing up against the white siding. The flowerboxes on the windowsills were full of dead flowers, and there were a few large cracks in some of the windows.

Sasuke had reached inside his pocket and pulled out an old, half rusty key, which he then placed inside the lock and unlock the door. He opened it cautiously as the door made a loud creaking sound. They both walked in and Sasuke closed the door behind them.

As they stood in the small abandoned building, They were both immediately greeted with dust that was floating around in the large room, which resulted in Sakura letting out a big sneeze. "Ahhh-choo!" She looked over at Sasuke to see if he would say anything, but he didn't.

"E-hem … I think you're supposed to bless me Sasuke…"

"Hn. Whatever." He replied while rolling his eyes, then he walked over to the mini-fridge that was sitting on the counter.

While he fiddled with something in the fridge, she decided to observe her surroundings and she instantly noticed that everything was covered in dust. Usually she would keep up with the cleaning, but it had been at least a year since they last hung out here. The two didn't spend as much time here anymore because they were busy hanging out at other places ever since Sasuke got his license.

'Wow has it really been that long?' She thought to herself. This shack definitely brought back fun memories for them both. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud clinking sound.

***Clink* **

There it was again! She turned in the direction the noise was coming from & she was shocked to see Sasuke standing before her… with two bottles of beer in his hands, each with the lid off.

'So that's what that sound was.' She thought, but now onto the second question, and she knew she couldn't answer it herself.

She started the sentence slowly, "Uh… Sasuke… Why do you have two beer bottles?"

He smirked, "One's for me and one's for you." He replied, holding a bottle out towards her.

"Where did you get these?" She asked, wondering whether to accept the intoxicating drink, or shove it away.

"My parents have a fridge full of them in the basement; they won't notice a few missing." He answered, shoving the opened beer bottle in her face. "Here, drink." 

"Uhm… No thanks I'm good." She declined the beer, but he wouldn't stop staring at her with those dark eyes of his.

"Sak, you gotta live a little, just try it." He told her, still holding the beer in front of her.

'Sigh, he's not gonna let up, I might as well try some.' With that thought, she reached out for the bottle and took ahold of it. It was freezing cold to the touch which shocked her a bit. She then lifted it up to her nose to smell it, which concluded in her crinkling her nose and immediately jerking it away from her face.

'Ew, this stuff smells horrible, I don't think I can drink it.' she thought, while a disgusted looked sprawled onto her face.

Sasuke noticed this and tried to convince her by saying, "Sak, it's not supposed to smell good, or even taste good for that matter, but it does make you feel good."

She looked up at him, and questioned if this would be a good idea or not. But after a few seconds she gave in and took the tiniest sip, while still looking into his dark eyes.

He watched as she tasted the intoxicating liquid on her tongue and then let it flow down her throat. And her reaction, in his opinion, was priceless.

Her whole entire face had scrunched up and she immediately started gagging from it,

"Oh my gosh! This is absolutely disgusting! How can people tolerate this foul taste?"

"They just do Sak, calm down you'll get used to it." Sasuke answered before taking a large gulp of his beer.

She stared at him, while he continued drinking his beer and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"Sasuke… How often do you drink this… foul liquid?" She asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

He looked over at her with a blank expression on his face and then said, "Almost every weekend. Naruto and I drink together sometimes."

Sakura was disappointed to hear this, and she looked at him with a disapproved frown on her face. Of course she knew she couldn't be surprised by his immature actions.

She knew exactly who Sasuke was. He wasn't a bad person, but he did make the worst decisions. The boy just doesn't know when to stop once he gets himself into trouble. Another problem was that he would always take things too far, he's definitely no stranger to mischief.

They were only three weeks into the beginning of the school year and he had already received detention four times. Sakura often did worry about him, and she hoped that he would become more mature and responsible sooner than later.

Sakura even wondered how he became such a rebellious person in the first place, because when they were kids he was very kind and obedient, nothing at all like he is now. Then Itachi showed up in her mind.

'Ahhh yes that makes sense, Itachi must be involved with Sasuke's behavior somehow, he can be a bad influence at times.' Sakura thought as she remembered that day several years ago when all three of them went to the park.

Sasuke and Sakura were only 10 at the time so they needed someone to watch over them while they played, and Itachi was picked to do that. While the two were swinging on the swingset minding their business, Sasuke was unexpectedly shoved off the swing and landed face first in the ground.

He picked himself up and turned around to face the bully. The boy looked like he was around their age with long brown hair, and clear white eyes. Sakura jumped off her swing and ran to Sasuke's side asking if he was alright.

He didn't answer, instead he was staring straight ahead at the person responsible for the fresh cuts and bruises on his face. Pure anger could be seen in his dark onyx eyes.

Sakura took a few steps back, scared from seeing Sasuke so angry.

Just before Sasuke was about to tell the boy off, Itachi showed up and stood right in front of the little boy. Then in a few seconds, the bully was picked up three feet off the ground by his collar.

Itachi's eyes flashed red as he gave the boy a death glare. He then spoke to the boy in a harsh tone, "Hyuuga, keep your fucking hands to yourself."

The said boy gulped loudly, his eyes wide open never blinking, a horrified expression on his face. He tried to speak but no words came out because he was too scared to say anything.

"If I ever catch you messing with my brother again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Itachi stated still using a deadly tone of voice.

He then dropped the Hyuuga boy on the ground with a loud ***Thump.***

Once the boy stood up, he took off running into the other direction, not looking back once.

Itachi turned around to face the two kids, and he approached them slowly. Sakura started to shake, and Sasuke gulped.

Itachi stood right in front of Sasuke, towering over him like a skyscraper. Sasuke slowly looked up at his older brother and noticed his eyes were still red, and the expression on his face did not looked worried, but disappointed.

"Why didn't you do anything? You just stood there looking like a wimp." Itachi stated, still staring down at his kid brother.

" 't want to cause trouble." Sasuke stuttered out in response.

"Tch. Wow you really are a loser. You need to stand up for yourself, instead of let people stomp all over you, foolish little brother." Itachi said as he turned around and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on let's go home, it's time for your naps little princesses."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke but couldn't see his face because his bangs were in the way. Although, she could tell that he was bothered because he kept clenching his fists tighter and tighter until they turned pale. A few seconds later he started to walk and she followed right behind him.

There was one thing that she learned from this incident, and that was that Itachi was a very rude, and ignorant person. Ever since that day she had made sure to avoid him as much as possible, and when she was around him she would stay out of his way by standing at least a good five feet away from him.

While Sakura was lost in thought, Sasuke managed to finish off his first beer, and stood up to grab another one. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed a new bottle, popped it open and took in a mouthful of the strong taste the liquid greeted him with.

He plopped clumsily back onto the couch and looked over at Sakura, she was still spacing out. It was getting a little too quiet, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Sak, come back to Earth already! Your beer's getting warm." Sasuke said, trying to snap her back into reality. Luckily it worked, because she quickly shook her head and blinked her eyes multiple times before looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't want it." She said, glancing at the beer in her hand.

"Well you gotta drink it, I'm not gonna let you throw it out." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ugh, I knew something bad was going to happen today!" She said taking another little sip of the sickening tasting drink.

"Nothing bad is going to happen; we're just drinking some beer and chilling." Sasuke replied as he watched her take more baby sips.

"Yeah that's how shit usually starts. Everyone's calm and chilled, but then somebody suggests doing something stupid, you go along with it and then BAM! You're in big trouble." Sakura stated before taking a bigger sip.

"Pft, not if you're careful and sneaky about it, then you can get away with it." Sasuke said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well of course you can get away with anything Sasuke, but I'm not an experienced troublemaker so I'm sure if I tried doing something very stupid I would be caught right in the act." Sakura said while staring right back at him.

"Hmm, well that is true. You're very clumsy, and you're also a terrible liar Sak. You really gotta work on that, but luckily you have me to teach you." Sasuke said before chugging down the last of his beer.

"Woah you drank that one pretty fast, shouldn't you slow down and take a break for a bit?" Sakura questioned him as he got up to grab another beer.

"Nah, I want to get a good buzz." Sasuke answered her as he pulled a fresh, cold beer out of the fridge.

Sigh, "Well alright, just try not to get all messed up okay? I don't want any trouble tonight." She asked him, hoping he would take her advice.

"Sure, there won't be any trouble, I promise." Sasuke said taking big, loud gulps of the intoxicating drink.

Sakura finally decided to relax, and laid back on the couch, still trying to finish off her first bottle of beer, but it was still half full.

'Ugh! Something tells me this is going to be a long night for the both of us.' The pink haired girl thought as she took another sip.

And she was right… it was going to be a long, eventful night. But what she didn't expect was that this certain night would affect everything they had; Their awaiting future, their carefree lives, but most of all, their cherished friendship. They had no idea that in just a few hours, their worlds will go up in flames, burning the innocent bond they shared into ashes.

This was just the beginning of the end of a friendship so dear…

_**To be continued…**_

So I hope you all enjoyed it, whew ! Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to write for a few days, I have A LOT of busy, but also fun events to attend over the weekend :D  
YAY !


	3. Chapter 3

Well hey there guys ! I'm back with another chapter, and along with that I brought some COOKIES ! YAY a cookie for everyone who reads this lol om nom nom :3

Anyways enough with the randomness, and onto chapter 3. Shout out to all my friends who reviewed honestly, y'all know who you are! And of course Mafiae, thank you very much :D

Well alrighty then, shall we continue? … don't actually answer that, it's a rhetorical question hehe. Of course we will ! XD

~PrettyGurlPrincess

**Disclaimer: I keep checking & it comes out with the same result, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Sasuke had surely gotten a good buzz. It was really easy for Sakura to tell, with the way he was slurring his words a bit, and he was having a difficult time keeping his balance.

Another giveaway was that he could not stop laughing. Every time the pink haired girl had tried to say something he would interrupt her by bursting out with laughter. So eventually she just stopped talking and sat there staring at him with a weird look in her eyes, her lips were closed shut and she was starting to get irritated with his attitude.

Finally, Sakura had managed to finish that first beer, while Sasuke had polished off his sixth. She didn't drink anymore after that but Sasuke was still trying to pressure her into drinking more. At first she respectfully declined it, but after the 30th time, she started yelling at him, obviously irritated from being asked the same question repeatedly.

"Dammit Sasuke, I said NO!" She shouted at the drunken Uchiha.

"But come ooon Saky, It makes you feel s-so gooood." The Raven haired teen stuttered and slurred the words out.

"No, now quit asking me or I will leave your drunken ass here by yourself!" She replied raising her voice even more. You could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears.

"Nooo don't do that, don't leave me Saky, I can't live without youuuu!" Sasuke shouted back. He quickly jumped up and ran over to Sakura and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

The pinkie was surprised by this action, because Sasuke NEVER hugged people. It just wasn't his thing. So when he did this the girl was taken aback, not even returning the warming embrace.

"Saky, you can't live without me either… right?" The Uchiha boy questioned as he pulled back from the hug, onyx eyes boring into pure emerald.

Sakura cringed a bit from the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

'Whew, he needs some mouthwash!' she thought as soon as the disgusting smell reached her nose.

Then, she thought about what he said… he can't live without her? Yup he most definitely was drunk, because he never expressed his true feelings to anyone.

To her, it was funny and weird to see Sasuke like this; funny because his attitude was more childish and silly instead of serious and dominant when he was sober. Then it was weird because he was a completely different person, he turned into somebody she hardly even knew anymore.

But then, those sweet memories started to flood her mind as his drunken state reminded her of when they were kids. The gleam that was in his eyes before, the happy, cheerful, excited shine was there now.

And she couldn't help but to smile when she saw that same look in his dark, but yet sparkling eyes. It had been so long since she's seen that look.

Usually his eyes would be full of irritation, boredom, and anger and she had grown tired of always seeing him being succumbed by those three emotions. But now, he seemed to be enjoying himself, he surely was chilled out and didn't seem to have any worries right now… except for how she felt about him.

She gave him a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. "Of course I can't live without you either; we grew up and lived our lives together for too long for us to just separate and be okay without one another." She assured him, and he quickly complied and hugged her back, holding her tighter than before.

'Wow, Sasuke sure does have a strong grip' she thought to herself as she was being squished to his chest. It was getting hard to breathe and she didn't think he was going to let go anytime soon, not after what he said to her next…

"Well good, *Hiccup*, I don't ever want you to leave my life. You're the most important person to me Saky." The intoxicated boy stated as he rested his chin on the girls head, tangling his fingers in her soft, pink locks.

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond because she had never been this physically close to Sasuke. But for some strange reason, she enjoyed it. She could smell the enticing scent on his shirt, and the ends of his hair were tickling her cheeks, but what she enjoyed most of all was… the pleasant comfort. Her body received his temperate heat, and she gave it right back. She felt so snug in his strong, muscled arms, and the weirdest feeling she got was… complete? No that can't be right… this is Sasuke, her best friend. She wouldn't feel all that in just one hug… right?

'No no no! I am sooo not feeling this!' The jade eyed girl thought to herself.

She tried to shake the feeling out as soon as it arrived, but it was kinda hard to do that when he was still holding her like that.

But the strangest thing of all in this certain unpleasantly pleasant situation was that she didn't even try to wiggle out of his tight grasp. Instead, she held onto him as tight as he did her. She had her arms wound around his waist and her body was pressed fully against his. Her face was crammed into the base of his throat and she could feel his heart pulsing all through his body.

'I… I could get used to this.' Sakura mentioned in her mind, but then she quickly snapped out of it.

'Wait what? Why the hell am I thinking these things? Damn beer!' She thought angrily to herself.

As she jumped back to reality leaving her previous thoughts behind, she decided to lift her head up and look to see if Sasuke was doing alright. **Bad idea**!

She tilted her delicate head upwards, and lifted her forest-green eyes only to see those dark, and mysterious onyx orbs fixed right on her lips.

'Why is he just staring at my lips like that?' She wondered as he started to lean his head forward, not exactly aware of what he was doing.

Her lips looked so smooth, and they were a luscious pink color. They even had a gleaming shine to them, thanks to her lip gloss.

It was hard for Sasuke to not gaze at them, because to him, her lips looked very inviting and ready for some mouth to mouth action. He was staring at them for so long, that he was becoming hypnotized by those pink pouty lips she owned. His mouth was watering now, and he was anticipating how sweet her lips would taste on his own.

It was only when they were just centimeters away, noses barely touching, did Sakura realize how close they really were.

Just as Sasuke was about to close the distance between them with his eager, drooling mouth, Sakura pulled her head back and quickly squirmed out of his strength-filled arms.

Sasuke had shaken his head rapidly a few times to try and collect himself. He didn't know what he was just doing, and when he looked up and saw she wasn't looking at him, and her face flushed a bright pink color, he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable about something.

He tried to approach her again, but as he took a step forward, she had taken two back.

Okay, so she was feeling REALLY uncomfortable if she wouldn't let him near her.

He tried to speak and break the silence but was immediately cut off by the cherry blossom girl, "Sakura, I don't know what jus-"

"I think we need some fresh air." She quickly replied as she was turning around, not even taking one single glance at him.

At this, Sasuke couldn't do anything but tag along as she opened the old, creaky clubhouse door and stepped outside.

As soon as the duo got outside, they were immediately refreshed by the breezy, clean air flowing past them.

Sasuke looked up and noticed it was starting to get dark out. The glowing sun was beginning to set and the half moon could already be seen. He kept staring up at the cratered moon until he heard the crunching of autumn leaves.

He looked back down and saw Sakura walking off on the lone, dirt trail. He called out to her to wait up as he ran to catch up with her. Soon he was walking… Err well stumbling beside her as they both continued on the dusty path leading towards the main road.

Sasuke glanced over and noticed Sakura's head was down and he couldn't see the expression on her face. He was beginning to worry about her and what she was thinking inside that humongous head of hers.

He was going to try and ask her what was wrong when she abruptly cut him off once again.

"Saky are you alr-" "I'm fine, but I just wanna walk in silence okay?" The pinkie said to the raven haired boy, still not looking him in the eye.

"Well okay, if that's what you want." Sasuke replied, still slurring his words a bit. He noticed his buzz was starting to die down, which he didn't want to lose, especially now that Sakura was acting all weird and distant.

They walked and they walked until they finally reached the main road and that was when Sakura finally faced him, looking directly into his dangerous, black eyes.

"Well I'm just gonna head home. See you later Sasuke." She said to him, she had just turned around and took a couple steps when she felt something grab her wrist and yank her back just hard enough to stop her midstep.

Sure enough, it was Sasuke holding her wrist, trying to keep her from going any further. She was going to start protesting, but he had started speaking before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

"Saky, can you a least walk with me back to my place? I've still got a buzz you know; I don't think it would be safe for me to wander the streets alone." He informed her, with a serious glint shining in his eyes. He was hoping for a yes to come out of her mouth, he didn't want them to separate just yet.

"Okay, I guess you've got a good point." She replied, turning her petite body around in his direction, and pulling her wrist out of his gentle grasp.

He gave her a small smile as they started to walk towards the great, big Uchiha manor that was a few miles away.

They walked side by side, it was still silent. The only sound was their footsteps on the pavement.

Sasuke occasionally glanced over at her but she had hidden her face behind those long pinks locks of hers.

'Damn, why won't she just tell me how she feels already?' he thought in wonder.

Suddenly he stopped walking, Sakura had walked a few steps and when she noticed he wasn't walking with her, she stopped too.

"Saky, something's bothering you I can tell." He said, staring at her back, she didn't turn around or even look back at him.

She didn't answer him at first, instead letting silence fill the area. A few minutes had passed and she still hadn't answered him, now it was dead quiet and he was growing impatient.

He decided to ask her again, "Saky, please tell me what's wrong?"

She still had her back facing towards him and she didn't make a peep. His anger was starting to rise now, and he half yelled at her, "Sakura! Stop ignoring me and tell me what's wro-"

"Why did you try to kiss me?" She shouted back at him. Her body lashed around a little too quickly, which caused her to lose her balance and stumble, but she quickly caught herself.

Sasuke just stood there in complete shock at what she said. He tried to do what? No he wouldn't try that. She was his best friend, he would never try anything like that on her… right?

Like he had tried to tell her before, he didn't know what he was doing, it was just something that happened… well was about to happen.

And her not giving him a chance to explain was not helping with the awkward situation at all.

"Saky I… I don't know. Believe me, I really wasn't in control of myself. I'm sorry!" Sasuke tried to explain to her.

After hearing his poor explanation, she decided to just try and calm herself down. After all, the kiss never actually happened, so why was she letting herself get all worked up over this?

*Sigh* "Okay Sasuke, just please… don't do that again. That made me feel very uncomfortable and weird and I just…. *Sigh* just don't try it again." She told him in a half irritated tone.

"I won't Saky, I promise." He replied in a serious manner while staring straight at her, hoping she would accept his apology so they could be over this.

He could see her face was blushing up, and she was no longer looking him in the eye.

'Wow, she's really embarrassed about this mess I got us in.' Sasuke thought as he watched her turn around and walk ahead again.

He, once again, had to jog to catch up with her, and once he did they resumed to walking towards their destination.

Then as if nothing had happened, Sakura had just started rambling on about school and homework.

Sasuke was relieved by this sudden change in her attitude though. Now things could just go back to normal. As she kept going on about the horrible school lunches and how the history teacher Mr. Hatake is always late arriving to class.

But while she was discussing the school colors and how they didn't go well together, Sasuke got this sudden urge.

Uh-oh, he knew that urge very well too. No, it wasn't to kiss Sakura, but to cause trouble. He hadn't caused any kind of riot yet today and now he was starting to get that itch. He had grown so accustomed to getting in trouble, that it became part of his daily routine. It was strange, because it was like he was addicted to doing wrong.

'Damnit, I really need to do some damage, but Sakura's with me.' He thought to himself, glancing over at her when she crossed his mind.

He couldn't help it though, he had to fuck shit up, and he had to do it now, whether pinkie was with him or not.

Then Sasuke spotted something a fluorescent yellow color and it shined brightly, he knew exactly what it was as soon as he saw it. It was his dad's best friends viciously fast Lamborghini. It was parked on the side of the road and nobody was around.

Then Sasuke had gotten the craziest idea ever…

'Heh, this will certainly be interesting…' The troublesome Uchiha thought as he began plotting on what to do with this dangerous hot rod.

Yep, this night was certainly going to be a memorable one, Sasuke would make sure of that.

* * *

Welp, that's chapter 3 for y'all ! The next chapter is going to be INTENSE :O

Me & Matty got it all planned out, hehe we think y'all are gonna enjoy this mhmm.

Well until next time…

~PrettyGurlPrincess OUT !

P.S. Here's a cookie for all the readers, don't worry I got PLENTY of them :)P


End file.
